La Musique Du Diable
by Sucub And Zoo
Summary: Une musique lente, entêtante, sombre. Une odeur lourde, sensuelle, sanguine. Une vie débridée. Un monde fou. Une emprise, une protection. Quand un musicien se lit aux Vampires. Quand on doit faire un choix… UA,SLASH


**La musique du diable †**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à JKR, mais le reste est de nous.

**Auteurs **: Sucubei et Zoomalfoy

**Couples **: HP/DM (comme d'habituuuuude)

**Rating **: M voir NC-17

**Genre** : Ambiance érotique, UA, Slash, Londres au XIX° siècle.

**Résumer** : Une musique lente, entêtante, sombre. Une odeur lourde, sensuelle, sanguine. Une vie débridée. Un monde fou. Une emprise, une protection. Quand un musicien se lit aux Vampires. Quand on doit faire un choix…

**Notes des auteurs **:

**Zoo** : °Snif° Tu te rends compte Sucub! Notre première fic Vampire faite à quatre mains! C'est si émouvant !

**Sucub**: °tend un mouchoir à Zoo° vi, c'est vrai. Depuis le temps toi et moi on a dit qu'on aimerait bien en faire une... on a finalement sauté le pas. ° essuie rapidement une poussière dans l'œil, non pas une larme°

**Zoo** : Notre petit bébé! Notre petite fic mensuelle °se cache derrière Sucub avec tout son courage Serpentard de peur de se prendre des tomates en pleine tronche ou pire...°

**Sucub**: (lâcheuse) héhé heu... °sourire angélique° et oui, c'est une fic qui sera updaté une fois par mois. Alors la suite sera pour le 12 octobre... mais les chapitres seront du coup plus long! et puis là ce n'était que le prologue et heu... °chuchote à Zoo° aide moi toi!

**Zoo** : °court trèèèès loin en chantant Du courage, du courage, du courage...° BONNE LECTURE

**Sucub**: O.o... héhé °disparaît en laissant un nuage de poussière° A PLUS ET BONNE LECTURE... (il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec zoo et son courage si griffondorien! grrr)

**Zoo** : °Passe la tête° très courageuse moi d'abord:p

**Sucub**: Tes actes parlent pour toi

**Zoo **: Et j'en suis fière! Une Griffondor intelligente, est une Griffondor qui tient à sa vie. °Vois tous les regards menacent tournés vers elle et s'en va tranquillement °C'est une belle journée, je vais me coucher, une si belle journée...°

**Sucub**: Après tout, il y a des exceptions partout. Une griffondor intelligente peut être possible. Bon, bah c'est pas tout mais, je vais vous laisser cher lecteur, que voulez vous c'est l'instinct de conservation. °file à la suite de Zoo (arrête de chanter! ) °

**Zoo** : °voix lointaine° Jamais! La musique c'est la vie! XD

* * *

**Prologue**

Le corps du coupe-jarret glissa contre le mur sale humide par la pluie torrentiel qui tombait dans les rues londonienne.

Il se retrouva assis, la tête penchée vers l'avant comme si le détrousseur était simplement un ivrogne qui s'était endormi par terre. Sa chemise pas lavée depuis des lustres collait à son torse large et ses pantalons en matière brut tachés et troués duquel dépassaient des bottes souple et simple moulaient ses jambes musculeuses.

Le sang qui commençait à imbibé sa chemise était rapidement lavé par la pluie. Il ressemblait ainsi à un enfant abandonné de la miséricorde divine.

La haute silhouette qui lui faisait face, contempla un instant ce corps sans vie.

Il avait encore le goût de son sang dans son palais. Un sang chaud qui goûtait l'alcool rance et le pain moisit mais qui le contenterait pour cette nuit.

Il tira sur son capuchon qui cachait son visage, puis sur ses gants où une bague surmontée d'un rubis étincelait malgré le peu d'éclairage qu'il y avait dans la sombre ruelle.

Les odeurs de sueur, d'ordures négligemment balancée par la fenêtre dégouttèrent l'homme à la cape qui se dépêcha d'en sortir.

Il continua sa marche dans la rue principal du quartiers pauvres de Londres, tel une ombre furtive parmi les prostitués, les ivrognes bagarreur, les quelques jeunes nobles et bourgeois aventureux et les mendiants utilisant leur gain de la journée pour se payer leur bières...

Il se déplaçait aussi silencieusement et souplement qu'un chat, écoutant le " chant" des vivants qui le temps d'une nuit oubliaient leur misère dans l'alcool ou dans les bras d'une quelconques catins.

Ses "enfants" vivaient selon les sautes d'humeur de cette chère lunatique providence. Ils riaient, chantaient, se battaient... faisant battre leur coeur dans leur corps pour le réchauffer sous le froid de ces nuits d'automne.

Bientôt l'hiver leur tomberait dessus comme un loup enragé et la moitié de ses pauvres gens n'y survivraient pas.

Cependant, ils continuaient à vivre comme si demain n'existait pas.

Cela avait toujours captivait l'immortel.

Il aurait pu goûter la trop jeune courtisane au cheveux roux sur sa droite.

Devant tous, penchait sa tête sur le côté pour lécher son jolie cou blanc, passait ses bras autour de sa taille fine de gosse mal nourris pour l'écraser contre son torse et mordre enfin dans sa chair frémissante... se repaître de son sang jusqu'à sa vie coule en lui pour la quitter à jamais sans que quiconque réagisse.

Personne ne se rendrait même compte de son absence. Elle deviendrait un cadavre ramassé par les charrettes à l'aube parmi tant d'autres, et remplaçait le soir par une nouvelle fille de joie.

Comme toujours ses pas le menèrent vers une taverne vers la fin de la rue.

A la lisière du quartier bourgeois comme si ce lieu de dépravation servait de démarquation entre le "pays" des gens aisées et celui des pauvres.

Les murs étaient peints en rouge craquelant à certains endroits. Sur l'enseigne en bois, pardessus une porte qui avait été maintes fois réparés, il y avait grossièrement peints "Au Hasard".

Un étrange nom, trop subtil pour la compréhension de ses pauvres gaillards aux cerveaux embrumés par les effluves de l'alcool.

Mais par pour _lui,_ où l'immortel était sûr de _le_ trouver.

Il entendait d'ailleurs sa chanson à travers les carreaux cassés des fenêtres de la taverne comme une faribole d'une quelconque fée qui exerçait un attrait fatal à celui qui écouterait.

Il entra comme hypnotisé et il le vit enfin.

Au fond de la salle, comme une apparition à travers la fumée du tabac et des torches, entouré de son auditoire captivé par son génie encore méconnue.

Il tenait son violon, sa tête penchée dessus avec tendresse tandis qu'il le caressait de son archer tenu par ses doigts si fin, dépassant de la dentelle de ses manches.

Le coeur, sans doute grâce au sang chaud du brigand qui l'avait sustenté, sembla battre dans la poitrine de l'homme sous la cape.

Et encore une fois rien quand le regardant et l'écoutant, il se sentit vivant.

Il se dirigea lentement vers une place libre, hypnotisé.

Le jeune homme avait une telle dextérité. Un virtuose.

La musique volait, emplissant l'air, libérant l'atmosphère. Elle était douce légère, devenant plus lourde, appuyé, courant, s'élevant.

Son visage n'était pas contracté par l'effort comme certains musicien le faisait. Il était au contraire parfaitement détendu, souriant, les yeux fermés de délice, transporté par sa propre musique.

Ses traits étaient fins, délicats, sans être féminins. Une bouche rouge, un cou élancé, des pommettes hautes, un front légèrement bombé décoré d'une fine cicatrice en forme zébrée. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, chose étonnante pour un anglais. Il était d'une taille moyen, pas vraiment grand mais pas minuscule. Sa taille était gracile, menue. Il pouvait voir à travers son pantalon de velours noir élimé l'étroitesse de ses hanches.

Une épaisse chevelure cascadait en catogan lâche sur ses épaules légèrement découvertes par sa fine chemise. Une forêt noire.

D'un coup, à l'apogée de la partition invisible, ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

Des émeraudes pures et lumineuses s'offrirent à sa vue.

Jamais il n'avait vu de plus beaux joyaux et Satan s'avait s'il en avait vu durant sa non vie.

La jugulaire du jeune homme palpitait sur sa gorge. Ses yeux se fixèrent dessus. La musique s'arrêta d'un coup. L'artère stoppa sa course.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envi de mordre un humain.

* * *

La nuit était noire, pollué par la luminosité des torches illuminant les rues.

Une ombre avançait, lentement, semblant effleurer le sol.

Elle était féline, gracieuse.

Une prostituée, vêtue d'une tenue montrant plus que cachant ses formes, lui attrapa le bras, se collant à elle.

« Mon choux, ça te dirait une peu de plaisir ? » et ponctua sa demande par une mouvement de hanche provoquant ainsi qu'un gloussement coquin.

D'un mouvement de bras l'ombre la projeta au sol et avant même, qu'elle est le temps de se récrié, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux fardé de la courtisane.

Deux billes d'acier brûlantes la fixaient, semblant flotté sur un visage invisible.

La femme déglutit.

Elle cria quand deux dents d'un blanc éclatant et pointues apparurent.

L'ombre se détourna ensuite.

L'auberge « Au Hasard » apparu enfin. Toujours aussi minable et délavée. Pourtant les gens se pressaient à son entrée.

Une douce et tendre musique s'éleva contrastant avec la nuit et l'endroit.

L'ombre ferma les yeux et apprécia.

Il attendrait un peu pour aller voir le jeune homme.

Il soupira de bien être.

Comment ce jeune homme avec un simple violon pouvait faire naître en lui tant d'émotion qu'il croyait à jamais perdu?

Il était avant de venir le voir obliger de se nourrir de peur que trop emporté par ses pulsions sanguinaire, il ne saute sur le garçon objet de ses fantasmes et ne l'enlève.

Il aimait l'observer tandis que le brun jouait de son instrument comme lui, se jouait de la vie.

Il l'imaginait alors, nus sur des draps en soies rouge jouant encore mais rien que pour l'immortel. Il rêvait de planter ses crocs à l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis que le garçon continuerait de faire chanter son violent qui gémirait alors, comme doué de parole à sa place.

Mais son envie de le posséder rivaliser avec celle de se contenter d'être l'ombre de son éblouissante lumière.

Il entra à nouveau dans la taverne, et son regard tel deux lames se focalisèrent vers la place habituel du fond où il était sûr de le trouver.

En effet, Harry, car c'était son prénom qu'il avait facilement découvert, était là, s'amusant à séduire son public avec sa musique du diable.

Certaine fille de joie le regardaient, espérant obtenir les faveurs de ce bel ange ténébreux.

Sans doute, si l'envie l'en prenait le brun finirait sa nuit avec une de ses filles en payant avec un simple air de musique qui valait bien tout l'or du monde. Ou peut être chercherait-il la bagarre contre un de ses gars aux regard torve qui jalousaient sa beauté et son talent.

Pour l'instant il se contentait de faire vibrer la salle aux rythmes de ses envies et personne n'avait envie de l'en empêcher.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était assis non loin, devant sa pinte de mauvaise bière qu'il ne toucherait pas, l'immortel sentit sa présence.

Aucun mortel ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais il n'était pas un simple humain.

C'était comme si un voile glacé était tombé dans la salle. La température sembla baisser d'un coup, et on put voir la chair de poule sur les décolletés affriolants des catins.

Un murmure ni menaçant, ni bienfaisant chuchota dans l'oreille du blond.

Même la musique du musicien se modifia légèrement, comme s'il s''était rendu aussi que quelque chose avait changé. Un pli de souci apparut sur le beau visage du brun, mais il continua à jouer décidé à rester insouciant au danger de mort qui était entré dans la salle.

Le pouvoir que l'immortel à sa table ressentait, parcourait son épiderme tel que des fourmis rouge et il entendit distinctement la question muette. _"Que fais-tu là mon Dragon?_"

Il s'appuya alors nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

Il tourna son visage caché par son capuchon pour rencontrer celui de son maître, près de l'entrée.

A priori rien ne pouvait le distinguer d'un autre homme.

Il ressemblait à un noble de la trentaine bien de sa personne. Ses cheveux d'un brun doux attaché par un ruban noir ondulé légèrement, son visage était celui d'un de ses chevaliers qu'on peignait dans des tableaux . Il avait des yeux marrons chaud et doux qui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et de petites rides d'expression autour dès plus saillante, un nez aquilin et des lèvres fines rose pâle. Il portait une belle veste en velours bordeaux qui mettait en valeur ses larges épaules. Tout en lui paraissait douceur, bienveillance et chaleur.

Il n'en était rien.

C'était plutôt le contraire. Le blond connaissait la violence qu'il avait dans son sang, sa cruauté et sa froideur.

L_'autre_ était implacable.

Mais lui même n'était pas en reste.

Comme indifférent à sa présence, l'autre alla au comptoir, séduit facilement quelques donzelles commanda une pinte de bière qu'il ne boirait pas non plus.

_"tu es venu écouter mon rossignol?" _Demanda t'il perspicace.

Le peu de chaleur gagnait par sa victime mourut en l'immortel.

La façon possessive dont il nommait son Harry ne lui plaisait guère.

Serait-ce la prochaine victime à périr dans son étreinte brutal?

Non, Harry serait déjà mort si c'était le cas.

_"Mon seigneur s'est trouvé un nouveau enfant?" _envoya t'il à l'autre dans un doux chuchotement.

Le cri du violon devient plus strident et violent. Il avait l'air de crier au personne, "fuyez fuyez la mort à trouver votre foyer".

Mais aucun ne bougea, continuant de boire et parler dans l'heureuse inconscience.

Même le violoniste perdu dans un univers que seul lui pouvait comprendre restait indifférent au danger qui pourtant menacer essentiellement sa personne.

L'autre, s'avança jusqu'à sa table. Il avait l'air de glisser entre les personnes et les tables.

Mais les yeux aveugles des serveuses et des ivrognes étaient incapable de capter cela.

Son maître s'installa à côté de lui et serra son épaule comme un vieil ami.

Il ne répondit pas et concentra son attention sur le violoniste, qui un instant sembla les voir et les percer à jour.

Mais il ferma à nouveau ses paupières sur ses émeraudes, reportant sa concentration à son instrument et les ignora à nouveaux.

Les deux immortels comprirent parfaitement le message même si Harry, lui n'en était pas encore conscient.

Ses notes chantonnaient moqueusement: « Venez à moi si vous voulez. Tuez moi, saignez moi à mort, je rirais encore et toujours car je ne vous crains pas.»

Une invitation touchante et provocatrice auquel aucun des deux immortels ne pouvez et ne voulez dédaigner.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà ! La suite dans un mois pile !

Mais en attendant on voudrait avoir vos avis ! ;D

Bisous !

**Zoo&Sucubei**


End file.
